Helping Out
by Anernerk
Summary: Miles gets tricked into escorting Hunter on his first date.


So this was supposed to mostly be centered around Hunter and his first date with Arlene, but I couldn't help but put some Triles in there. I was thinking of doing a part two to this, but I'm sure yet. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Hunter wiped his hands on his pant legs nervously. "Uhm so I was thinking," He began.

Suddenly everyone at the table was looking at him and it caused his nerves to get the best of him. "Uhm."

"What's up honey," His mom asked looking over at him concerned. "Well you see I kind of have this thing on Saturday and I need a ride."

"Of course your mother or I could take you. What are you doing," Mr. Hollingsworth asks.

"Just going to a movie. With a.. uh friend," Hunter says taking a sip of his water to soothe his dry throat.

"Which friend," His father asks prying for more information.

"Uhm," Hunter says scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Her name's Arlene." Frankie stops her hand from bring her fork to her mouth.

"Well we'll make sure one of us is free, won't we honey," Mr. Hollingsworth says to his wife who nods.

Frankie and Tristan share a look across the table before kicking Miles simultaneously. "Ow," He mumbles shooting dirty looks at his little sister and boyfriend.

Tristan gives him a look and Miles rolls his eyes. "I can drive him."

"You sure sweetheart? I'm sure me or your father could find time to do it," His mother says.

"No it's fine really. I owe Tristan a movie date anyways," He says looking at his boyfriend with a small amount of annoyance. Tristan smiles.

Hunter looks from Frankie to Tristan and silently thanks them with a smile.

**~ Later on ~**

"What is wrong with you," Miles asks placing his dinner dishes into the sink.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you? I can't believe you were going to let your parents drive Hunter around on his first date," Tristan exclaims throwing his hands up. "Do you know how embarrassing that it?"

"Wait you think him and Arlene are going on a date," Miles asks confused. Tristan looks at his boyfriend like he's crazy.

"Please tell me you have noticed how different Hunter has been acting since he started hanging out with Arlene. The boy literally puts the controller down in the middle of a video game to answer her phone calls. When has he ever done that," Frankie says walking into the kitchen.

Tristan nods in agreement. Miles scratches his neck. "Oh I guess he has been acting different." Tristan rolls his eyes. "You think."

"Hey just because I'm a little slow doesn't mean you guys get to abuse me," He says pointing to the two people in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you on our date Saturday," Tristan says wrapping his arms around Miles' waist and pulling him closer.

Miles smirks at him. "Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that?"

Frankie groans. "You guys are gross. I'm out of here," She says turning on her heels.

"Bye," Miles says waving at her sarcastically.

"You're an ass," She says with a laugh before leaving the room.

"The language," Miles says, pretending to be shocked. "I think she's spending too much time with you."

Tristan shrugs "Yeah probably."

"No but really how are you going to make it up to me," Miles says pulling him closer and whispering in his ear.

Tristan chuckles and hits his chest lightly before kissing him.

**~ Saturday ~**

Frankie walks into Hunter's room to see him going through his drawers. "Need some help," She asks plopping down on his bed.

"I think I can dress myself Frankenstein. I've been doing it for 14 years now," He says annoyed.

"Wow you were dressing yourself right after you were born. You must be a genius," Frankie says smugly.

Hunter rolls his eyes and throws a shirt at his sister. She catches it and examines the front.

"Yeah you're definitely not wearing this," She says throwing it aside.

Tristan walks into the room and looks at Hunter. "He's not wearing that either," He says looking him up and down.

Hunter shoots him a look and Tristan just smiles. He makes a face like he just got an idea and holds one finger up before leaving the room.

Miles grabs his arm as he's headed out of his room. He looks his boyfriend up and down. "I'm one lucky guy tonight," He says with a smirk admiring Tristan's dark clothes against his porclein skin.

"Only tonight," Tristan asks lifting an eyebrow. Miles shakes his head.

"No all the time, but you look really hot tonight," He says burying his face into his neck.

Tristan laughs and places his hand on his chest to push him away. "Just remember we're going out with your brother."

"So," Miles says with a smirk pulling him closer. "Which means," Tristan laughs pulling himself from Miles' grip. "Keep your hands to yourself." Miles pouts. "Where's the fun in that?"

Tristan rolls his eyes and walks into Miles' room. Miles follows him looking confused.

"What are you doing," Miles asks watching Tristan skim through shirts in his closet.

"Perfect," Tristan says pulling out a dark blue short sleeve button up.

"Uhm what are you doing with my favorite shirt," Miles asks.

"Hunter needs something to wear," Tristan says. Miles takes the shirt from his hands.

"I have lots of other shirts he can wear. Why does it have to be my favorite one?" Tristan rolls his eyes.

"Are you seriously upset about a shirt right now?" Miles bites his lip. "You said I looked the hottest in this shirt," He says quietly.

"I don't need my brother wearing it so you can think he's hot." Tristan looks at his boyfriend with an open mouth.

"The shirt doesn't have magical powers to turn people hot Miles," He laughs take the shirt from Miles' hands. "I think I'll be able to resist your brother."

"You better," Miles says giving him a warning look. Tristan laughs and pushes past him.

"Here," Tristan says throwing the shirt at Hunter and opening his drawers.

"Good choice," Frankie says with a approval.

"Well you know," Tristan says flipping invisible hair over his shoulder. He pulls out a pair of khaki pants and hands them to Hunter. He looks at him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? We have to pick up Arlene in 15 minutes," Tristan says.

"This isn't a free show, could you guys like get out," Hunter says looking at his siblings and Tristan with annoyance.

Frankie rolls her eyes. "He's so sensitive," She says grabbing Tristan's arm and pulling his out the door.

Hunter walks downstairs and Tristan whistles causing him to blush.

Miles gives his boyfriend a look. "I'm a genius," Tristan states.

"Yeah, yeah can we just go please," Hunter says pointing towards the door.

"I wish Winston wasn't in Quebec visiting family so I could go on this double date," Frankie whines.

"It's not a double date. They're going to see a different movie," Hunter says.

Miles bites his lip. "Uhm well."

"You've got to be kidding me," Hunter groans.

"Sorry dude, The Black Sky is the only good movie out right now," Miles says.

"We promise we'll sit on the complete opposite end of the theater," Tristan says.

"Up top so no one can catch us making out," Miles adds.

Tristan punches him in the stomach and Frankie laughs. Hunter rolls his eyes. "Whatever let's just go."


End file.
